The invention relates to a closure for locking a cover on a structure that can be installed in the ground, and a cover designed accordingly.
For the drainage of surfaces, drainage channels are known, comprising a channel that can be installed in the ground and a cover attached to the channel, such that the drainage channel can be driven over. Further structures are point drainages or manholes, which likewise must be closed, such that they do not interfere with traffic. In any case, however, the important thing is that the attachment of the cover on the structure installed in the ground is secure.
On the other hand, it is important that the installation and the dismantling of the cover on the structure be very simple, because cleaning work is frequently necessary.
Closures for covers, or covers, respectively, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,161 or U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,190, comprising a latch, which is mounted on the cover and can move against the force of a spring, such that the snap bolt is forced back when closing the cover, and snaps in place in a closed position behind a counter bearing fixedly attached to the structure.
The known closures, and covers, respectively, however, have a very complex construction. Furthermore, the closures, and covers, respectively, are prone to corrosion, such that after a certain time in use, a proper functioning thereof is no longer ensured.